Un final, un comienzo
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Recupero un viejo fic que se llamaba "El primer día del resto de nuestras vidas", modificado. Una vez terminado su servicio con Mann Co. Engineer y Pyro se van a vivir juntos. Se puede decir que es la alternativa feliz a mi otro fic "El fin". Pyro x Engineer. M por escena guarrindonga. Bastante fluff, no lo vamos a negar. ¿Oneshot? Vosotros decidís.
1. 1

**_TEAM FORTRESS 2_ PERTENECE A VALVE**

* * *

Al menos ya iba pareciendo una casa. Había costado meses y meses de duro trabajo y Dell se alegró de ver que lucía mucho mejor que en el papel. Tuvo que admitir que, durante un tiempo, pensó que acabaría haciéndolo todo solo, ya que Pyro no sería de mucha ayuda por sus continuas distracciones y su nula idea sobre construcción (siempre se había encargado más bien de destruir); pero ella terminó por demostrar lo contrario, esforzándose por aprender. Puso buena parte de sus ahorros en aquello, cosa que no era moco de pavo porque no había gastado de su antiguo sueldo de mercenaria más que para comprar ocasionalmente cerillas, bidones de gasolina y chucherías, y, aparte de eso, no dejaba de seguirlo para observar lo que hacía para poder repetirlo ella misma.

Ya tenían el salón de estar hecho y la cocina casi terminada, aún estaban con las tuberías del baño y planificando los dormitorios, porque no se ponían de acuerdo respecto al número. Tenían que hacer sus necesidades fuera y ducharse con una manguera, una auténtica pesadilla en invierno, pero se las apañaban. Era una buena vida: siempre trabajando, sin tiempo para pensar en los tiempos en que se dedicaban a matar gente por dinero. Aunque eso no evitaba que Mann Co. y su gente siguieran ahí, como una huella imborrable. Dell se había quedado con el mote de Engie y como Pyro nunca le dijo su nombre real, siguió llamándola Pyro.

Al principio, había dudado, pero Dell se convenció pronto de que llevársela consigo a Texas fue una buena idea. ¿Qué iba a hacer él solo por ahí? ¿Y qué iba a hacer ella, sin un lugar al que volver y sin nadie que la supiera manejar? Era lo único que podía hacer, cualquier otra opción le habría dejado remordimientos. Pero Pyro era una chiquilla muy cariñosa y agradecida, estaba encantada de seguir con él después de la rescisión del contrato, y se enamoró enseguida de Texas. Construir un nuevo hogar junto a él era una maravillosa experiencia para ella y ayudaba en todo lo que podía, aunque siempre tenía una nueva sugerencia alocada, como incluir muchos colores, toboganes y animalitos. Dell había cedido en la cuestión de tener un perro, que habían adoptado la última vez que pasaron por el pueblo a por más material. Era más que probablemente un cruce entre dálmata y labrador al que habían consensuado llamar Saxxy, de alrededor de un año, la causa de la mayoría de las distracciones de Pyro.

— ¡Pyro, nena, ven para acá! ¡Descansa un poco!

Dell ya estaba convencido de que la mejor parte de la casa era el porche. Habían colocado un bonito banco de madera que daba justo frente a la carretera, donde no había más casas aparte de la suya y, por tanto, podían ver perfectamente los montes y la puesta de sol en el horizonte, sin vecinos molestos que se pudieran quejar de los destrozos que causaba Pyro y sin compromisos vecinales absurdos. Era solitario, sí, pero mucho mejor de lo que había soñado. Con eso y una cerveza fresquita en la mano, Dell estaba seguro de que aquello era el paraíso.

— ¡Py!

— ¡Voy, ya voy!

Por fin Pyro salió del interior de la casa, aún con el libro en la mano. Uno para niños pequeños, aquella vez no de la biblioteca del pueblo, porque no le apetecía dar explicaciones sobre por qué lo devolvían medio carbonizado. Al ver que aún estaba intacto, Dell pensó que estaría esperando a comprenderlo completamente antes de prenderle fuego. Igualmente, se fijó en que se había quitado la máscara pero no el traje.

— ¿Cómo vas?

— Bien. Creo.

— Dentro de poco, serás tú quien me cuente cuentos a mí—Pyro sonrió y él sonrió también—. Venga, siéntate y relájate. Ya seguiremos mañana.

Pyro obedeció encantada y se sentó a su lado para contemplar el sol ocultarse.

— Es bonito, ¿verdad?

— Sí...Oye, Engie...

— ¿Qué?

— ¿De verdad te vas a ir?

— No me iría para siempre, solo por unas horas. Así funcionan los trabajos normales. Y...bueno, no lo sé. Tenemos bastante ahorrado, pero la casa se va a llevar un buen pellizco. Ese dinero no va a durar para siempre. Así que es más que posible que, cuando terminemos, eche un vistazo, a ver qué encuentro. Puede que vaya a los pozos petrolíferos, esos montones de chatarra tan altos que vemos desde el coche cuando vamos al pueblo. Estuve en uno de esos hace muchos años.

— Pero te echaré de menos.

— Ya te lo he dicho, Pyro, aún no está decidido. Y seguiré viéndote todos los días.

Dell le ofreció su botella y Pyro la aceptó en silencio y le dio un sorbo.

— No estarás sola. Tienes a Saxxy para que te haga compañía.

Pyro asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Dell sonrió y la rodeó con su brazo de carne y hueso. Pyro apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y sonrió un poquito.

— Sí que es bonito...

La oscuridad pronto cubrió el desierto y el hambre llegó a sus estómagos, así que no tardaron en entrar dentro de la casa, aunque no descartaban salir, como hacían muchas noches, para contemplar las estrellas. Mientras Pyro estaba dentro, Dell preparó la cena, que, aun teniendo el fuego que Pyro preparaba encantada y un hornillo, no fue muy elaborada. Le apetecía algo simple. El salón ya estaba completamente amueblado, incluyendo la pequeña televisión que habían encontrado de saldo, así que era con diferencia la estancia más cómoda de la casa. No tenían que comer más en el suelo ni usar velas ni sacos para dormir. Dejó la comida sobre la mesa y después de comprobar que Saxxy tenía pienso de sobra, se sentó.

— ¡Py, la cena!

Aquella vez no necesitó repetir la llamada. Pyro salió de la cocina con un aspecto bastante diferente: se había puesto un vestido rojo que parecía un poco demasiado ancho para ella. Pero a Dell no le importó, nunca había visto a Pyro sin su traje y aquello era algo completamente nuevo para él. Se quedó quieto mirándola, mientras ella se acercaba y sonreía tímidamente.

— ¿Qué te parece?

— ...Estás muy guapa, Py.

— ¿Sí? ¿En serio?—Pyro se giró a su izquierda y sonrió a alguien que no estaba allí—. Globunicornio dice que parece una carpa de circo...

— Globunicornio no tiene ni puta idea. Vaya...¿De dónde lo has sacado?

— Lo vi en el mercadillo, cuando compramos la tele, y me gustó. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Siempre estás diciendo que no puede ser bueno llevar el traje todo el día, Doc también lo decía, y bueno...

— Te acostumbrarás. Pero si no te gusta, no tienes por qué llevarlo.

—Pero a ti te gusta, ¿no? Y has dicho que...

— No todo lo que digo va a misa, ¿sabes? Venga, siéntate y a cenar. No sé tú, pero ¡yo tengo un hambre de coyote!

Pyro sonrió y fue directa a atacar el queso cortado. Dell empezó a comer, siendo evidente que no estaba bromeando cuando decía que estaba hambriento, pero, a medida que su estómago se iba saciando, su atención se desviaba hacia su compañera.

Ahora ya no recordaba las masacres que cometía en RED; sin la máscara ni el traje, parecía alguien completamente distinto...humano. Casi inocente. Sin ser su ideal de belleza, Dell se sintió seguro de que no mentía cuando le dijo que la encontraba guapa. Y que dijera que lo había hecho por él...No era consciente de que Pyro también lo miraba sumida en sus pensamientos, de la excitación que le había producido saber que le gustaba y que hubiera sido capaz de sorprenderlo guardando un secretillo, algo que no se le daba muy bien.

La cena transcurrió más que tranquila, sin conversaciones largas. Cuando acabaron, siguieron el ritual de todas las noches: recogían todo bien, Pyro compensaba el no cocinar (porque Dell prefería hacerlo él mismo, por seguridad) fregando los platos y, cuando terminaba, Dell ya había abierto el sofá-cama, encendido la tele y reservado un hueco a su lado. Pyro, como siempre, se sentó en él, hecha un ovillo, y se unió a su compañero a ver la tele antes de dormir. En aquel momento sí que se quedaban en el más absoluto silencio, aunque, esa noche, Pyro no hizo ni caso al programa. Su mirada se volvió hacia Dell en unas cuantas ocasiones, sin mucha discreción, hasta que terminó por abandonar aquella postura y rompió toda distancia con Dell, abrazándolo. El ingeniero se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

— Hoy estamos mimosos, ¿eh?

— Engie...

— Dime, cerilla.

Pyro volvió a mirar la pantalla, justo a tiempo de ver a un tipo disfrazado de bogavante bailando para la cámara, aunque no se detuvo a intentar encontrarle un sentido. Volvió a mirar a Dell, se inclinó hacia él, posando una mano sobre su mejilla, y lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso corto e inexperto, tal vez demasiado húmedo. Cuando lo rompió, Pyro se abrazó a Dell...No se veía capaz de mirarlo a la cara después de aquello.

— Te quiero, Engie...Dell...Yo...Muchas veces no entiendo lo que dices o lo que no dices pero quieres decir...Pero siempre has estado ahí...Cuando nadie quería jugar conmigo, cuando me regañaban, para todo, todo, tú siempre estás ahí...Tenía miedo de que te fueras igual que los demás y no volver a verte nunca más, de verdad, y vivir contigo, aquí...Es...Es...

Sentía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar por no saber muy bien cómo expresar lo que sentía. Por tantas cosas que quería que supiera. Aquello la superaba por completo. Qué chica más tonta, estaría pensando Dell.

Pero, en cambio, Dell se separó de ella y acarició su pelo.

— Ssssh...Tranquila, tranquila. No llores, anda.

Inmediatamente después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, aprovechó que tenía sus manos acariciando su cabeza para atraerla hacia sí y devolverle el beso. Al principio, Pyro se bloqueó un poco, pero luego se aferró a Dell para corresponderlo. Ahora que sabía lo que era un buen beso, uno que era cosa de dos, pensó en lo raro que era. Había creído que eran algo extraño y un poco asqueroso que hacían en las películas, y cuando, con la ayuda de sus amiguitos de Pyrolandia, comprendió que eso lo hacían quienes se querían, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que quería, y mucho, a Dell. Habría permanecido así durante años enteros. Él tampoco hizo intención de terminar con ello. Sus brazos la apretaban con fuerza contra su cuerpo, dejándola sin escapatoria, si es que ella hubiera querido alejarse, para empezar. Las manos de Pyro recorrían todo su cuerpo, acariciándolo, desde su cuello hasta el pecho, pasando por el brazo artificial y terminando en su pierna.

No supieron con exactitud cuánto tiempo permanecieron así. El suficiente como para tener que hacer unas cuantas pausas muy breves para respirar. Ya hacía calor pero estaban empezando a sudar y a tener la piel rojiza. Pero eso no era todo. Dell no lo percibió al principio pero, finalmente, se dio cuenta, sin dejar de besar a Pyro, de que se le estaba poniendo una erección considerable. Dudó. No creía que Pyro supiera qué era el sexo ni cómo funcionaba, ni siquiera sabía por qué sangraba por la vagina una vez al mes. Pero la urgencia era tan imperiosa...

— Pyro...—susurró, rompiendo el beso pero aún aferrado a ella—. Pyro, cielo...

— Engie...—su voz sonaba como un gemido, mucho más aguda de lo que era normalmente—. Te quiero...

— Y yo a ti...Y yo a ti, cariño...Dios, estoy tan...

— ¿Estás bien?

— Dime, ¿qué sientes ahora mismo?

Dell estaba muy raro...Y ella, la verdad, también se sentía rara. Notaba latir su corazón fuertemente en su pecho, como si quisiera salir, y arder su piel. No era fácil de describir. Dell parecía sentirlo también, a juzgar por su inquietud y su rubor. Se lo quedó mirando y pudo ver cómo él, convencido de que no sería capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se comenzó a desnudar frente a ella. Pyro no se quedó sorprendida al verlo como Dios lo trajo al mundo, al menos, no tanto como Dell esperaba, claro que él no sabía que los cuerpos de sus compañeros, tan diferentes al suyo, habían llamado poderosamente la atención de Pyro en las duchas; tan sólo se preguntó por qué el pene tenía una forma distinta entonces. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué hacía cuando él terminó y se acercó a ella para quitarle el vestido. Ella le dejó actuar sin decir nada, incluso cuando se deshizo de su sostén y sus bragas. Dell volvió a besarla, brevemente, la estrechó entre sus brazos y descendió hasta que Pyro quedó tumbada en la cama y él encima de ella. Pyro estaba confusa pero tener a Dell tan cerca hacía que su cuerpo siguiera ardiente como una hoguera.

— ...¿Dell?

Dell se inclinó para llenar su cara de besos, mientras sus manos bajaban, pasando por su entrepierna, que notó húmeda, hasta llegar a los muslos, que separó suavemente.

— Te prometo que no te haré daño. Si te duele, si no te gusta, dímelo y pararé, ¿vale? ¿Vale? Te quiero...

Pyro respondió tímidamente a los besos. No tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía hacer pero Dell, su Engie, no iba a hacerle ningún mal a propósito, ¿verdad?

Al cabo de unos segundos, lo sintió. El pecho de Pyro se hinchó y abrió la boca ligeramente. Dell la miró y al no ver ninguna señal de dolor ni rechazo, continuó, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco.

Al principio, Pyro estaba tan perpleja que no dijo nada ni se movió un centímetro. Pero, pasados unos segundos, empezó a notar una sensación placentera que empezaba ahí abajo, un lugar casi desconocido para ella, y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Era Dell, estaba dentro de ella, y era maravilloso. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y lo abrazó, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Dell llenó su pelo de besos mientras aceleraba un poco más sus penetraciones, ya que ahora estaba seguro de tener su consentimiento y de que no le dolía. No tardó en dejar escapar pequeños suspiros de placer. Pyro se mordió un labio. Nadie nunca le había hablado de aquello, nadie le había dicho que dos personas podrían estar tan juntas ni que existiera aquella clase de gozo. Se sorprendió a sí misma siguiendo el ritmo de Dell moviendo sus caderas y soltando pequeños gemidos. Los besos no cesaron en ningún momento, al igual que Dell no aflojó su abrazo. No podía decir que aquella fuera su primera vez pero sí que, sin duda, aquella era la mejor. Tampoco había ninguna duda en él de lo mucho que quería a Pyro, más allá de la estricta relación laboral y la amistad. Ahora estaba más que convencido de que no habría permitido que se fuera de ninguna manera...Tal vez tenían que acabar así, esas chorradas del destino e hilos rojos. Ni siquiera le habría importado que bajo la máscara se hubiera encontrado un hombre o Dios sabe qué.

Pyro soltó un último y sonoro orgasmo poco antes de que Dell llegara también. Los dos se quedaron inmóviles, jadeando, abrazados, Dell encima de Pyro, durante un buen rato. Finalmente, Dell se bajó y se tumbó al otro lado del sofá-cama para secarse el sudor con la mano. Pyro volvió a acurrucarse junto a él y él le dio un beso largo en la mejilla. Ella suspiró por lo bajo y cerró los ojos. Fue difícil librarse de sus brazos como tenazas pero Dell consiguió levantarse, volver a ponerse la ropa y salir para descargar su vejiga. Se permitió desviar sus pensamientos de lo que había pasado por un momento para considerar la compra de un orinal o algo así mientras terminaban el baño. Cuando volvió, Pyro estaba dormida, exactamente en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Sonrió, apagó la televisión, apartó las sábanas con cuidado para luego meterse en la cama con ella y taparlos a los dos y estiró la mano hacia el interruptor de la luz para sumir la habitación en la oscuridad y dormir.

Aquella noche más cerca que nunca junto a Pyro. Por lo rápido que había vuelto a sus brazos, sospechó que no se había quedado dormida después de todo.

* * *

Nada había más excitante que recibir cartas, porque los únicos que osaban darles el coñazo, como decía Dell, eran los viejos compañeros. Era algo raro, el tener noticias de los muchachos, y eso hacía que encontrarse una carta suya en el buzón fuera doblemente emocionante. Esa mañana Dell había traído una y había llamado a Pyro para leerla en voz alta los dos juntos. Se sentaron en el porche, para aprovechar que hacía una buena mañana, y Dell tendió la carta a Pyro, para que practicara la lectura. Como vio enseguida que Pyro iba a destrozar el sobre y su contenido, se lo quitó de las manos y lo abrió él con cuidado.

— S-N-P...No...S-N-I...¡Ah!—Pyro se volvió hacia Dell con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa ancha—. ¡Es de Sniper!

— Léela, a ver qué se cuenta nuestro kiwi—la animó Dell.

Pyro leyó con algunos fallos y a veces con un poco de ayuda:

 _Hace años que no escribo una sola línea a nadie y no tengo más papel que este folleto que me dieron, así que perdonadme si soy breve._

 _El otro día llamé a Demo porque oí que su madre estaba muy mal. No vayáis a darle el pésame: la señora está bien. Resultó que lo suyo solo era acumulación de gases. Pero hablando los dos, nos preguntamos cómo os iría. No es que esté muy pendiente de los muchachos, porque yo me paso prácticamente todo el tiempo lejos del mundo y no escribo ni recibo cartas, pero que yo sepa están todos bien. No sabía hasta que Demo me lo dijo que habías acogido a Pyro, Engie...Espero que todo vaya bien y no os hayáis metido en líos, porque ahora no hay nadie cubriendo nuestras espaldas._

 _¿Sabéis qué? En noviembre tengo un asunto que tratar en América. Ahora que sé dónde encontraros, me pasaré por allí para veros. Después de tantos años compartiendo techo y sangre, no veros las caras se me hace muy extraño._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _M. Mundy, o más bien Sniper_

Pyro leyó y releyó la carta, una y otra vez, y cuando se cansó no le prendió fuego. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de Sniper! ¡Cómo echaba de menos su puntería increíble y verlo echarse la siesta en cualquier parte! No, aquella carta no la quemó, sino que la dejó en un lugar seguro, a buen recaudo, para que se conservara bien.

— ¿Cuánto queda para noviembre?—la oyó murmurar Dell, frustrada porque no tenían ningún calendario. Derrotada, fue a su encuentro—. Engie, ¿me pongo con la habitación?

— No, no, déjamelo a mí. Tú ve a barnizar el cabecero de la cama, que se te da muy bien—contestó él.

— ¿Sí? ¿Lo hago bien?

— Como una profesional.

Animada por el halago, Pyro salió a ponerse manos a la obra. Dell se aseguró de que estaba ocupada antes de sentarse a la mesa con una hoja y un lápiz. Se tomó unos minutos antes de encontrar las palabras.

 _Querido Sniper:_

 _Ciertamente no tiene sentido seguir usando nuestros nombres de clase, pero, como tú dices, después de tantos años, se hace raro llamarnos de otra forma._

 _Me alegra saber que estás vivito y coleando. Temía que te hubiera zampado un caimán o algo así. Que sí, que eres un profesional, pero podría pasar. Tú ve con cuidado por esos sitios. Espero que hayas cogido un poco más de color en esa piel tan paliducha que se te quedó, y que se te hayan ido las cicatrices, aunque sea un poco. Yo tampoco sé mucho de los otros. Hace semanas recibí una postal de Boston, de Scout. Dice que está asentado y con churri, pero yo solo me creo lo primero. Creo que Soldier se ha ido a Rusia con Zhanna y Heavy por un tiempo, pero no estoy seguro. Su letra es una mierda._

 _Sí, acogí a Pyro, pero no temas por mí, estoy perfectamente. Pyro siempre ha sido más dócil de lo que creéis. Os echa muchísimo de menos. La carta que nos mandaste le ha hecho tanta ilusión que no la ha quemado, ¿te lo puedes creer? Estamos construyendo una casita con nuestras propias manos. Si no surgen complicaciones, creo que estará para cuando vengas. De todas formas, no estaría de más que te trajeras un casco, por si las moscas._

 _Esa no va a ser la única cosa que vas a encontrarte. Pensaba reunir a los muchachos y daros a todos la noticia, pero, siendo realistas, es improbable, por no decir imposible, que volvamos a estar todos juntos. Así que te lo digo: voy a llevar a Pyro al médico para que nos lo confirme y me eche una mano, porque estoy convencido de que está embarazada. Tiene los síntomas, y su vientre está comenzando a hincharse, aunque aún no es tan obvio como para que se dé cuenta. Digo que necesito que me echen una mano porque no creo que vaya a comprender lo que eso significa. Se ha quejado de los mareos y nota que todo le cuesta más trabajo que antes, pero no lo asocia con ello. Algo me dice que nunca le dijeron de qué va la reproducción humana. A veces me da lástima lo ignorante que es. En fin, quería decírtelo porque hemos compartido bastante cosas y me gustaría que, cuando vengas a los Estados Unidos, me respondieras a esta pregunta: ¿querrías ser padrino de nuestro hijo? Piénsatelo, sin presiones. Le haré la misma pregunta a los demás, si consigo localizar a los que han desaparecido del mapa. No te voy a mentir: el peque no entraba en mis planes, pero sabe Dios las ganas que tengo de tenerlo en mis brazos. Y pienso que sería estupendo que sus padrinos fueran los hermanos de sangre de su padre y su madre._

 _Desde Texas te envían un abrazo aún más grande_

 _Dell Conagher, Pyro y quien tenga que venir_

Engineer leyó lo que acababa de escribir y, satisfecho, dobló la hoja y la guardó, para mandarla en cuanto fuera posible.


	2. (Capítulo adicional)

**No pensaba hacer más que subir esta vieja historia con unos pequeños ajustes y ya está, pero no le puedo negar nada a _blahblahblah0987_ , así que aquí va un capítulo extra**

* * *

Tuvieron que parar porque Minnie tenía pis, aunque ya era hora de tomarse un descansito para estirar las piernas y quizás comer algo. Aún les quedaban unas cuantas horas de viaje. Mientras Pyro llevaba a Minnie a un lado de la carretera para que evacuara, Dell sacaba a Wilbur y lo dejaba corretear un poco por ahí, donde pudiera verlo, antes de darle un zumo. Ofreció otro a Irene, y ella lo rechazó. No tenía hambre, tan solo necesitaba pasearse un poco. Se limpió las gafas, que estaban empañadas por culpa del sudor, y se deshizo una trenza para volver a hacérsela correctamente. Contempló después el paisaje árido que les rodeaba, donde había algunas construcciones de madera pero no se veía rastro alguno de seres humanos. Casi parecía que allí no tenía cabida la vida, porque ninguna planta, por muy insignificante que fuera, había echado raíces en ese lugar. La niña miraba con tanta curiosidad que Dell se le acercó. Iba a preguntarle a su hija si le gustaba aquel sitio tan diferente a Bee Cave cuando él mismo se dio cuenta de adonde habían ido a parar. Irene vio a su padre mirar a su alrededor y se preguntó por qué se había quedado mudo, qué veía que era tan interesante.

— _Apa, mira, apa, el osaurio rosa_ —balbuceó Wilbur, mostrándole a Dell el dinosaurio que aparecía en su brick de zumo.

Dell no pareció escucharlo. Entonces tomó al niño en brazos, le acarició el pelo y echó a caminar hacia aquellas montañas de piedra rojiza, e Irene lo siguió tras dudar un poco. No debía de ser nada peligroso, porque su padre no le impidió que fuera con él, pero el crujir de la madera de aquellas casetas altas a causa del viento le daba miedo, porque parecía que se iban a derrumbar sobre sus cabezas en cualquier momento. Por si acaso, no se separó de su lado.

Tan solo se detuvo un momento mientras Dell seguía caminando para observar unas marcas en una pared de piedra. A pesar de que al final del verano comenzaría el primer año de colegio, Irene sabía perfectamente cómo eran los agujeros que dejaban las balas. Aunque el tiempo los había difuminado, estaba completamente segura de que eso era precisamente lo que eran. Eran enormes, por lo que pudo comprobar. Quiso mirar si las balas estaban aún alojadas, porque quería saber si eran igual de grandes o más que las enormes balas que le había enseñado el tito Heavy, pero corría el riesgo de que se le atascaran los dedos, y su padre se había alejado demasiado. Dejando atrás el mural, salió corriendo para darle alcance. Por fortuna, Dell se había detenido para mirar una de las casetas, que tenía una puerta metálica, de esas que se abrían para arriba. El hombre se quedó un momento pensativo, luego dejó a Wilbur en el suelo y probó a levantarla. Había pensado que estaría cerrada, pero alguien hace mucho tiempo se olvidó de echarle la llave.

Wilbur siguió a su padre como un patito mientras él se adentraba en la sala. El suelo estaba lleno de polvo, tierra y algunas manchas oscuras. Se veía que nadie se había tomado la molestia de limpiar, tampoco. Los ojos de Dell se fijaron en cada detalle, abrió un armario blanco y comprobó que aún estaba provisto de munición y botiquines (que a esas alturas estarían llenos de material más que pasado).

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Pyro se adentró con su hija mediana de la mano y miró a su alrededor, aunque no con la fascinación de Minnie.

— ¿Has visto qué grande es esto?—le dijo a su hermana mayor, con sus ojos azules como platos—. ¡Aquí cabe un elefante!

— ¡Dos!—replicó ella, fijándose en las dimensiones de la sala.

Wilbur no dio su opinión, porque se quedó entre sus padres, mirando a uno y otro en silencio como si fuera un espectador de un partido de tenis.

— ...¿Te acuerdas, Pyro? ¿Te acuerdas de este sitio?

— Mmm...

— Badlands...De todos los lugares en que podíamos haber parado...Justamente en Badlands...

Pyro no dijo nada. Los recuerdos de aquella época eran muy confusos y, a decir verdad, nunca había sabido muy bien dónde estaba. Pero, ahora que Dell lo mencionaba, ese lugar le sonaba mucho.

— Aquí fue nuestra primera misión...—se dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Dell—. Qué mal lo pasé la primera vez que me mataron. Me volaron la tapa de los sesos, y cuando me regeneré me fui corriendo a un rincón y vomité hasta la primera papilla. Algunos me miraron como si fuera una nenaza o algo así, pero les cerré la boca, ¡vaya que si se las cerré!, cuando puse el centinela.

Rió suavemente.

— ...Y también fue aquí fue donde hablamos por primera vez...—añadió.

— Sí...De eso sí que me acuerdo—ahora era Pyro la que sonreía—. Me acuerdo de verte con tu caja de herramientas, tu casco amarillo...Me pareciste guapo.

Dell iba a decir que él, por el contrario, se había sentido intimidado, porque Pyro parecía una criatura horripilante que murmuraba cosas ininteligibles a través de su máscara, pero se mordió la lengua y simplemente calló. El traje y la máscara habían quedado relegados a un baúl en su taller. En su primer embarazo había tenido que renunciar a él, porque su tripa hacía imposible ponérselo; luego, con los dos que siguieron y lo engorroso que era dar el pecho con ello, por no hablar del calor sofocante en verano, el traje fue abandonado poco a poco en favor de ropa corriente, indudablemente más cómoda y fresca. Ahora Pyro era una mujer normal, aunque solo fuera en apariencia. Y Dell estaba encantado porque deseaba verle la cara todos los días.

— Y ahora, ya ves. Esto se cae a pedazos—suspiró Dell.

Mann se había derrumbado y todo por lo que habían peleado también. Iba a decirlo, pero de nuevo prefirió quedarse en silencio.

Tanto luchar, tanta sangre derramada para dejar que aquel cochino lugar se pudriera. Todo aquel esfuerzo y sufrimiento para nada.

Entonces, sus ojos se posaron en sus hijas, que seguían debatiendo sobre cuánto podía medir la sala, calculándolo mediante zancadas, y se corrigió a sí mismo.

No. No todo había sido inútil.

— ¿Crees que le importaría a alguien si lo llenara de arco iris?—murmuró Pyro, hablando en parte consigo misma.

— No creo, pero será mejor que lo dejes como está. Al menos hasta que nos vayamos.

Dell se pegó a ella, posó sus manos en sus caderas y le dio un profundo beso en los labios. Pyro rió.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso?

— Porque te quiero. Simplemente por eso.

— Ah. Bien, entonces—y Pyro le devolvió el beso.

Wilbur tuvo claro que no comprendía a sus padres. Iba a quejarse de que se aburría cuando su padre se anticipó felizmente a sus deseos:

— Bueno, niños. Nos queda un buen camino hasta la playa, así que es hora de ponerse en marcha.

Las niñas habrían querido quedarse un poco más, porque ese sitio era estupendo para jugar, pero recordaron la playa y siguieron sin chistar a sus padres. Pyro cogió de la manita al pequeño mientras Dell se quedaba atrás, para echarle un último vistazo a la sala de regeneración antes de echar el cierre. La familia cruzó de nuevo el paraje hasta volver al coche. Mientras Dell abrochaba la sillita de Wilbur y Minnie e Irene se sentaban a su lado, charlando sin parar, Pyro se detuvo y volvió a mirar el paisaje.

— ¿Qué haces?—le preguntó Dell.

— Me despedía—contestó ella.

Dell volvió los ojos hacia las casetas, asintió con la cabeza y fue a sentarse. Pyro apenas tardó unos segundos en seguirlo. Ocuparon sus puestos y, con las energías renovadas, continuaron su viaje.

La cerilla por fin prendió y la estructura de madera comenzó a quemarse.


End file.
